Lumis and Ciferus
Ch 17 Lumis and Ciferus stepped out into the light of bright sun as they emerged from their long walk through a forgotten tunnel that connected the Nexus chamber with the outside of this planet. This time they were indeed where they wanted to be. This was N'Ger, as a short six limbed being with yellow fur confirmed. They met the being after descending from the mountain range behind them. Both men were not really affected by the scorcing heat, but accepted the ride the being offered them. They were taken to a place the Byki called the Desert of Glaring Profit. The little yellow being calling itself Byki had asked too many questions, and as reward for its help Lumis had killed the being, without so much as an iota of regret or guilt. Ciferus watched as his travel companion reduced the small being to a cloud of nuclear ashes and said."Would that not be murder? The extermination of life, is that not something you and Crea accuse the Dark One of?" As if the words of the Netherworld being reminded the Lord of light what he just had done, he looked at the disipating whisp."It is the duty of lesser life to serve me, his questions became annoying." The Desert of Gleaming Profit was a huge landing field for space ships surrounded by tents, temporary buildings and further to the back were walled compounts of permanent settlements. It did not take them long to find a tavern, a place of shade and information. It was true, neither was human or had needs for the things mortals deemed essential, but both still enjoyed the shade and were noit above the simple pleasure a cold drink could provide. Besides it was a fact as old as galactic hiatory, when civilizations discovered faster than light travel and interacted with other civilizations someone came up with the idea of a communal place of informal meeting. Where over food, drinks, drugs or simple shade information and deals could be exchanged. N'Germ being a place of trade for centuries was of course no exception. Judging by the diversity of beings assembled under the plasti-sheet roof of this establishment, this was a popular spot. Unlike Lumis who had spend a great deal of time, in the protected realms of the Upper spheres, Ciferus moved among the beings of the prime reality for a very long time. That he had to stay in what was called the Prime reality, because he was exiled from his own realm, was a secret he did not intend to share with his temporary travel companion. That he spend much time among the mortals of this realm was the reason his eye could easily spot the spacers in the crowd and seperate them from the dirt siders. Spacers, regardless of the original species acted and behaved differently than those who never left their gravity well. Ciferus had been to this Star Spiral only a few times, and this was the main reason most of the beings were unknown to him. While many of the beings arround them jabbered away in their own languages, there was a common one they all shared. It was the same language the little yellow Byki used to address them. It was called Squack , a language he knew well. And it was apparent Lumis had no problem with it either. It was suprisingly not too different to the Altak everyone used on Avondur. Lumis kept his mantle closed, to hide his partially shredded armor and sat down at the only free table, a little round platform held in place by an arti-grav repeller near the entrance. Despite the busy place, an yellow pelted being looking very similar to the one Lumis killed, came to their table wearing stilts on his feet to be tall enough to serve the higher floating tables. Ciferus stopped the arrogant Lumis from snarling a rude demand an said."Do you accept Iridium discs for payment?" "It is standard custom for guests to visit a payment equalizer or value exchanger to obtain the local circulated Polos, but I gladly accept your Iridium, I have a scanner scale behind the counter to determine the value." Ciferus handed the Biky server an Avondaler and was surprised by the reaction."Haven't seen one of those in decades, but you can eat and drink a lot for one of these." It was apparent that Lumis could not be anything else, but utmost arrogant."Yellow thing. I require information, my companion sees value in compensating you with useless metal. Fail my request and I compensate you with punishment." The ambient murmur of voices suddenly stopped and everyone was now staring at them. There were quite a few hands and other appendixes dropping to weapons. A muscular green skinned being of impressive size and a pair of tusk like teeth splitting the lower lip of his lantern jaw came stomping from behind the bar."He doesn't have blue skin, but he sure sounds like a Thauran that needs a lesson." Ciferus tried to defuse the situation, he was confident he and his companion were powerful enough to take on everyone in sight, but he did not want advertise who they were on a planet with a million eyes and perhaps even those quite capable of stopping them before they could secure the WEAPON. "Lumis, you fool. Let us maintain a low profile until we know more." To the approaching bruiser Ciferus said."My associate was trying to be humorous, we are of a distant noit meaning to offend." He held out a small sack of Iridium coins."Why don't you serve everyone something they like?" Offering the patrons free drinks and paying for it with Iridium changed the mood almost instantly and the green bar keeper said."You better be careful with your brand of humor, it sounded quite serious to me." He left them to fulfill the many orders while Lumis glared at the Nether world lord and snapped. "These are simole mortals. They need to learn who I am and obey me." "I had enough of you Lumis. You are not even half as useful as I hoped you would be. True there is not anyone I can sense within range that is even close to the power and might we present, but it will announce our arrival to those who are in our leauge and beyond. We are not the only ones seeking that power, Those who know about it, know it is close to manifestation." Lumis could not dismiss the reasons of the other and harumped."Maybe there is wisdom in your words, but you belittle me one more time and we shall find out if Light can conquer a shadow dweller like you." "Yes, maybe we should find out, I told you I am indeed tired of your antics. You behave like a spoled brat, not like an entity perceived to face the Dark One. Yes Lord of light, let us find out." Lumis taken back by the intensity and apparent confidence of Ciferus, he knew next to nothing about, raised his hands."I have need of you, let us postpone my victory over you." The Demon lord grinned but was thinking. It is true. It is true indeed, the champion of light is a coward. What is Crea's reason to pick a buffon like you? He ignored Lumis and asked the still present yellow furred, six limbed server."Where would we get local information, and how does one get to a world called Sin 4?" The server looked at the Iridum disc and said."It makes all sense now, you must be from Avondur." The server turned to scan the crowd, then waved at a humanoid just outside the tavern entrtance."For a piece of your Iridium, he'd sell you his own mother and while he is sober, he just might be one of the best sources of such information. He's a Gnorfi now, but they say he was Union." Lumis had crossed his arms and apparently sulked at the fact he wasn't taken as serious as he wanted to be taken, and he was still contemplating the hidden warning of his travel companion. What guiled himn most was the fact that Ciferus was actually correct. He hated nothing more than being proven wrong. Ciferus waved the local beggar to their table and said."The server recommended you as a reliable source of information. Proof your worth and I will be generous with Iridium." The man wearing rags, had light blue skin as it became apparent when he brushed the hood of his dusty cloak back."I am Surkin and I will try my best to satisfy your need for information." "How would we get to Sin 4?" Lumis asked. "It seems you haven't been around here indeed, Sin 4 no longer exists." Ciferus considered this a valid explanation, especially since the Nexus point didn't work."How was this world destroyed?" "Oh it wasn't destroyed. It was liberated, at least from the viewpoint of the native Stik." Surkin exoanded his explanation as Ciferus made a gesture for him to continue. "Sin 4 was a planet in Freespace and a harbor for the lawless scum ever since the Karthian's abandoned their plans to develop thart world as a new meeting place for the Galactic Coiuncil." The former Union citizen ended up giving the two travelers a detailed galactic history lesson. He then leaned forward as if to make sure he wasn't overheard. "I don't want to kniow why you want to go to Sin 4, or Woorld as it is known now, but those who had to leave Sin 4 and were lucky enough to make it, can be found on Asputanth, planet and of course right here to N'Ger. There are rumors of a sub surface comnmunity, if yoi know what I mean." Lumis had no idea what the beggar meant, but Ciferus was much better informed and pushed several Iridium discs across the table surface. "Indeed I do and for directions to that rumored community I woudl be very generous." "One must be very careful. The ones dwelling there do not like their secrets exposed and there are those almost equally dangerous seeking to find them." Lumis slammed his hand on the table surface."Can you be any more confusing?" Ciferus said in an old language."Be silent, Lumis. This is very sensitive information. I explain later." To the Gnorfi he said."One hundred of these if you make the connection, I am a friend of the Night." "I will be back when the sun has settled." Without taking his payment, he pulled his hood back over his head and muttered."That cursed sun is murder to a Thauran." Then he left and disapeared between the milling crowds that streamed past the Tavern. Ciferus made a calming gesture."Hold your comments, Lumis. That man is getting us in contact with the Necros and a source of information like noine other. It is them who guarded the Nexus point at Sin 4. They use the old connection to spread all over the Universe, since the First Empire fell. If anyone knows about the WEAPON or the woman that carried it to Sin 4,it is them." Lumis stopped his triade and instead he said."I think I heard of the Necros and the Necro King. These are dangerous lunatics,playing with forces they do not understand. They are enemeis of light and life." "Exactly, Lord Lumis. Exactly that. Is is not the Antiforce of Life we, I mean you are wanting to defeat and destroy? Is it not the ground of our uneasy partnership?" --""-- Outside the hallowed sphere of the Assembly, in the ring corridor a group of beings had gathered. It was a common occurance. While the Union had done away with embassies and the immunity of diplomats, there were still ambassadors and foreign dignitaries. As long as the non Union entity wasn't classified with Contact level minus five, which means open war and their ambassador accepted Union law. they were allowed to come to Pluribus and watch Assembly business from the visitors alcove. The beings assembled outside the access to the visitor's alcove took a break from Assembly business. According to Union standard time, it was Six Hour (late) or in the now quite outdated Old Terran Time 01:00 AM. While Assembly business and thus Assembly sessions went on around the clock, it was usually a quiet time, even on Pluribus where the time of day meant little. The local sun illuminated the other side of the planet and the local businesses and entertainment venues offered the dinner options. This was the 10th and last official recess of the Assembly and lasted 15 minutes. It was Inside the Assembly, Docket 74 had been discussed, it was one of the last dockets for this day. Not far from the Assembly in the Federal Stock Exchange, the belt was run to call the new Stock traiding day to begin. Swinasive, the Kermac observer was standing with the observer of the Jooltar, the third in their smalkl group was a Kilth, member of an old sand obscure species. They had been around since the first meeting of the First Galactic Council, and once were allies of the almost forgotten Ferons. Not associated enough to garner the anger of United Earth back then, and culminated in the complete eradication of both the Freons and their cousins the Ferons. Swinasive, would have loved to know more about these bipedal, roughly human sized and shaped beings. and so it came he curbed much of his Kermac arrogance. A character trait he had almost completley lost. It was less than five years, the Kermac were allowed to sent observers agasin, after a long and complete ban. Being Kermac arrogant was quite difficult right here at the center of Union might and power. Everything was impressive about the Assembly. The size of the Assembly spehre alone was a source of Union pride, but being able to built big, wasn't a Union exclusive. It was the fact that is was an institution that had and in some respects still was developing. Some of the things that made up the early Assembly had disapeared. The office of the president had been abolished and so have ministers, political assoiciations and ministries. The backbone of Kermac control were ministries. The Jooltar had purchased an Attikan snackbar from a vendor, the lard glazed stick of aged, already decomposing meat smelled pungent, and the Kermac tried his best to ignore the bads odor, The Jooltar were among the few independent species this side of the Galactic Buldge and he had strict instructions not to agravate the Jooltar. The Kermac certainly could use the Jooltar. He found that among the most repulsive facts of recent history. Not so long ago, the Kermac would have never even considered the Jooltar, who stole most of the tech they used, instead of developing it. So many changes occured in just his life time, events and developments no one in the Galactic Council, or even in the Ministry of Information was considering. It was considered extremely crude and primitive to consume food or beverages to a Kermac, but he decided to get himself something, the other Kermac that were part of the Kermac representation, were mosty likley resting at this hour. He had the choice to walk over to one of the many Vent-Matics. Here at the Assembly, these un assuming wood covered machines, were perhaps the most advanced vending machines in the known galaxy, able to produce even the most unusual snack requests, inclduing these revolting stink thing, the Jooltar delegate was consuming with apparent pleasure. The Kilth,judging by the forward facing eyes, the strong developed teeth with razor sharp incisors sharde ancestry with something fierce and undoubtetly carnivore, had summoned a floating egg-shaped bot."I require fresh meat, preferably raw and bloody. Will that Vent Matic be able provide me with that?" The smooth egg shaped machine directed its blue visual sensors at the Kilth."But of course. Scanning and comparing bio data. You are Kilth, carnivore LSLD consumer non Union. There are eighthundredand twelve Member species with similar food prefrences. I suggest the Maggi Suron menu." "Machine, I am Kermac. Your inferior society will not have Kermac choices." "You are Kermac, various flavors of Keri-Milq are available." Before he could make a choice, he the robot, the two others and many others nearby were swept off the ground by an enormous explosion. The dignified and subsdued atmosohere of this section of the Assembly was turned into chaos,wounded beings staggered dazed through the billowing cloud of dust. Sirens blared and the Assembly security forces jumped into action. What no one ever considered to be possible just happened, someone or something was attacking the Assembly! --""-- The water was just a tad too warm for my taste, but I expected it to get cooler, f I went deeper. Not that I really felt much about the water. Suit insisted on being worn, despite my assurance that I was carrying a genuine Nilfeheim slayer. I didn't exactly study the list of known life forms, but I doubted that there was anything as big or as dangerous as a Rock Shark, or even a Tyranno Fin. But I had to concede to Tyron's argument that this was an ocean unknown to me and that a planet wide ocean with very deep trenches might still hold unknown and quite dangerous life. Tyron simulated a Nilfeheim wet suit, technically he perfomed more like a dry suit and provided perfect insulation. Wearing Tyron, I felt I could have stayed submerged for days. My science crew was still engaged with the actual and official problem that brought us here. Elfi, XOn and Hans were working on the other one, about the Thauran Ensign and the mystyerious message she reveived from her mother that was suppoedly dead. I found the entire thing very fishy and suspected some sort of Thauran criminal shennanigans to be behind it. It wasn't something I could sink my teeth in, all I had was a gutt feeling. Now here I was, on a Thauran planet with two problems. Neither appeared to be anything that was within my field of expertise. As far as the Ypherix were concerned, I would have preferred to find some kind of planet of origin, question a few of those fiery creepy crawlers and... A deep cold voice that was no longer foreign strange to me said as a silent answer in my mind."...and then destroy that world and all the Ypeherix." "That would be your solution, brother. We are Union officers we do things differently." "Really, sister?" That cold voice felt amused."I am still you and you are me. We are twins and even long before I became aware of myself, you or should I say we always had a certain direct style of approach." "Not that I minf, but why are you not staying silent as usual?" "I am still a child of Nilfeheim. I am Eric, and until I rise and become what I must become. Until then and perhaps even after I do enjoy swimming, feeling the cold fresh water to pass trough my gills." "You know this is getting weird." "I am certain this is only the beginning, our symbiotic coexistence is entering a new stage. You are aware of me and I am aware that I am not Erica." "And you will leve when you find those twelve thingies right?" "I do not think the term leaving is the correct one, we will become seperate entities. It is not twelve thingies but omni symbolic partd of me, and I gathered seven already. We both know where the gauntlets are, don't we?" "Somewhere underneath that statue on Netlor, right?" "Yes." "Since you are around forever, what do you know about the Xpeherix?" "Until I am united with my omnipresence, I know as much as you, I have not been to this reality before I was bron as Eric Olafson." I swam with powerful strokes, leaving the Tigershark and the shimmering and glowing dome of the underwater city behind me. There were still quite a few submergibles zooming in everywich direction. At various speeds and sizes. I knew there were at least two or three other underwater cities and several fish farms and such. There was no clear direction or destination, I just enjoyed the fact that this world was not another desert world but it was a Union world and covered from pole to pole with cold clear water. --""-- Before Naramir could squeeze the trigger of the Neuro Shocker, he felt a hard little thing poking into his side. Swybin who supposedly was paralyzed pressed a small Thauran blaster against Naramir and hissed."She is too close to her ship and the city, there are dozens of others in the water. Naramir froze, while his mind raced."How did you..." "You are just as stupid as they say you are. Do you think I trust you, simply because you are Thauran and hate Olafson. These are the only things we have in common." Swybin snorted."We Swybars plotted and schemed when Rene Thauran was alive, what is a disgraced bastard son of a disgraced house of beggars compared to that?" Naramir was split between open awe of the cunning ways of the other Thauran, ansd burning anger that this Swybar outfoxed him somehow and even knew so details about the Suppor family." The former midshipman relaxed his hands and took them of the controls."I am acting under the direct command odf the Necro King." Swybin snorted yet again and it was an arrogant sound underlining the disgust he felt for his comnpanion."So am I, but I am working with Sarak Sobur and Trevor Taros. The Necro King is the head of an old sect. He is powerful and connected, true. He is not a god however, just a mad man who transplanted his brain a few hundred times, becoming just a little more insane each time." The oldest son of the former admiral, whacked the other over the head. "Accept the order of things. You are at the bottom, and I allow you to serve me." Naramir acted defeated and lowered his head."This appears my destiny indeed." Swybin seemed pleased with that."For one thing, do your research. I did not simply jump at Taros beg and call. I did research, you be surprised how much you can find out with a few credits spent at the right places. Did it not strike you peculiar that he found us and associated us with that cursed Olafson?" Naramir could only nod, as he did think about nothing else but revenge. Swybin took over the controls and slowly and with a good distance followed the fast swimmer."He did the same and studied Olafson and we came up. Do you think they made us part of this litle coalition so we could have our revenge?" Naramir nodded again."Yes, I..." Swybin rolled his eyes. "How did you manage to even get past the entry exam? You are dense indeed. Tell me one instant in the history of our proud people, where one Noble did something for someone else without ulterior motives? We are Thaurans, of old Thauran families for the sake of the Blue Virgin!" The former Midshipman had to agree withg that as well, and now he did feel stupid. "So why did Taros bring us together?" "He needs foot soldiers he can trust. He is not out to help his sister and get revenge for the death of his father. Unlike the emotional sister of his, he could care less who lives and dies as long as it isn't him. Trevor became a Necro priest and he doesn't want to jeopardize what he gained because the mad king has losty his lair underneath Sin 4 and dreams of a ficticious dark power of death." Naramir did not let the swimmer out of his eyes, she had now reached the end of the underwater duro crete landing field and was swimming over the edge where the underwater plateau and the manmade developments ended."Don't you want Olafson and kill him?" "Yes, but not with crude methods like this. We need to keep the Union authorities away as long as possible and we need the Thauran Ensign. Watch and learn." --""-- "Captain, we are being hailed from Petty Officer 1st Class Lomasr. He is an environmental engineer on Senior Chief's Hilbora's team." I remembered wer had an Ult as an environmental chief. He came aboard with the latest official additions at Richter. Before our ship was fully crewed, it was Circuit who did what the Enviro Chief was doing. I smiled and remembered Chief Arlboro of the USS Devastator, also an Ult who turned us, well Har-Hi and me to cigar smoking. I decided to visit our enviro deck and get to know our Ult. Thinking about the Ult, made me remember Admiral Stokes as well. I never really heard about Lomar, but I was certain I would remember his face. What made me curious was his call. "Put him right through, Suit." "Captain sorry for the call, Ma'am. I am native to Deep Blue and wanted to show Chief Hilbora the locally famous Rainbow Glitter Caves. I was told you are swimming right now and you are nort to far, care to join us. Ma'am?" "Oh of course, gives me something to see and meet you guys. Give me directions." --""-- The physical aspects of the explosions aftermath was handled fast and efficient, but the event itself had shocked the Union like nothing else in its history so far. It was only two hours after the bomb went off, when the representative of Nilfeheim was joined by the reluctantly but overwhelminghly appointed representative of the Saresii. The famous third man of the so called Wisemen of the Assembly popped out of thin air, before Alegar could ask his question. Something he was doing now."You been here for a while, it seems. They didn't let us in just until now," The grumpy Nilfeheim Neo Viking pointed at an I.B.T, shaft behind him. 'Because I was inside already. I fell asleep in our alcove,after you guys left to see some stupid Delicate ballet or something." "It was not stupid. but nbever mind that. What happened here?" The Narth moved his hooded head."To declare a cultural exhibition stupid. would suggest that the creators, participants and spectators are of a substantial less celebral cognitive as the one making that statement. On an intellectual, observative level I strongly reject that suggestion of yours. As an individual knowing your taste, I tend to agree." He then gestured across the police barrier and the activities."I came even after you, Saresii and I know what happened. An explosive device was set off, in a place such devices shoud not be set off." Egill did not comment on the Narth statement, even though Alegar facepalmed himself. "Something that was bound to happen eventually. I am glad it wasn't something much worse, like a Spore bomb or some sort of militarized virus organism." Egill crossed his arms."We are a very lawful and content society and that is the reason why the entire Union is in shock about this. Even at an unheard of ninety five percent of satisfied citizens, there are five percent that aren't, and we don't include the Union Residents and Non Cits." "So this was a Terror attack? Alegar asked. "I shall refrain from commentary as this is beyond my scope of expertise. I am consulting information sources regarding terrorism now, but will be grateful for bringinbg it into context." Alegar pointed to the I.S.T. "Let us go to our alcove. It is conceivable we will be asked regarding this sooner or later." Alegar agreed."We Saresii have a rich history of terrorism, but it is far distant history and I too don't feel confident to make any recommendations." "It is very much part of Human mistory no matter where we go." Egill sighed."Not that I think this really was terrorism, at least none of the political kind." --""-- The Speaker of the Assembly stood in the center of the Assembly, at the so called Focus point and addressed not only the fully assembled Assembly, but almost everyone within the Union via GalNet. The Speaker itself was a size reduced Avatar of a Bandrupo. "At six hour fourteen, on Sixthday, Red Week 5027, a small flier with a substantial load of an high explosive compount was flown through the open assembly sphere access door 778 and collided with the interior wall. The resulting explosion killed 14 beings and destroyed much of the culture exhibit that was part of that outer corridor segment. The group Freedom for Gore claimed responsible and demanded the instant evacuation of Gore II. The group threatened more such activities if their demands are not met." The speaker was not finished and after a very brief break of a second or two continued."Union Police and Assembky Security still conducting their investigations but gurantee our safety. Such terrorist activity conducted by domestic and foreign enemies were anticipated when this Assembly Sphere was built. Most of the security measures have been disabled or never implemented, because no one ever really anticipated this, especially since tge Crystal Ball is still many month away. Those measures have been reinstated, the structure of this sphere took no damage and we will deal witgh this as we deal with everything. We discuss it here and we decide what to do right here and all of us." --""-- The two entities posing as men had followed the beggar through a maze of paths between booths and tents. Lumis estimated they covered several miles, as their guide stopped before a sand stone and mud house that wasn't very big. A tarp of some coarse material covered the entrance instead of an actual door. Lumis was not a me re mortal and he felt many eyes watching. He was certain there were an equal ammount of lethal hardware pointed their way, The beggar parted the door curtain and pointed with his other hand inside."This is as far as I o, gentlemen." Ciferus was first and Lumis followed on the netherworld demon's heels, The interior was illuminated by a dim lantern. An apparent human being wearing a frightfull skull mask and a brown cloak sat behind a rough looking table. With a croaking voice the two were greeted."You are the travelers from Avondur and you want to reach a planet that once was known as Sin 4" Ciferus took the lead."I am Ciferus and I have met the first Necro King. Something we seek has used the Nexus and escaped to Sin 4." "No sane being would claim to be Ciferus unless it is the exiled denzien of that lost realm. Forced to dwell and walk amon the mortals. Yes, Ciferus we know of you. " The macabre disguisdedf man pointed at sesats across his desk and waited until his guests had sat down. The he continued."The world Sin 4 was an independent planet, the home of many who had no home elsewhere and a place for the Necro King. It all changed when the cursed Union accepted the Stik, the natives of that world as members and moved in to clean the planet." "We have been informed about that already." Lumis complained. "Let him speak." Ciferus snapped back. The masked Necro nodded and did go on."The agents of the Union did also move undergrpund and destroyed thouands of our servants and brothers.They found the Nexus point and deactivated it." "How can they do this. the Nexus is imperial technology that is beyond everyone." Ciferus asked. "Nothing much is beyond the Narth, and certsainly not technology of the Old Empire. The NNNTH achieved technology that is beyond all known technolofy and they did so before the Imperrials rose. The Nnnth became the Narth and the Narth are members of that Union. Ciferus heed my warning, don't tale them lightely." "There is still no information we canb use!" Lumis complained again. Thwe priest or whatever the masled man was looked at him from seemingly empty eyesockets."I think I know who you are, servant of Crea. It takes little scholastic knowledge into the old, to know what you are seeking. The WEAPON that hasd been stolen. passed through the Nexus indeed and it was Necros who intercepted the woman that carried it through the Nexus. Your quests ends, as the WEAPON was killed before it was born. Yes the WEAPON was a being and it was killed by mindless Sub Zombs." "That can not be true, how can a weapon able to slay the Dark One be so easily destroyed?" "That I do not know, Lord Lumis, but I agreed to meet you because the one that will know the identity of the vessel is on its way and you are welcome to question and kill that vessel after we obtained the truth about the Antiforce itself." --""-- The instructions were easy enough, all I had to do was follow the trace signal,Lomasr's comm unit was sending. That the place was not exactly a secret became obvious by the signs attached to the rock of an underwater mountain side. "Rainbow Sparkle Cave Park soon opening." There were obvious efforts, some completed and spome still under constructiuon to make this a tourist attraction. I had seen a few of those and hoped this one, being underwater and all was worth a visit. The entrance cprridor was already smoothened and there were tracks, apparently for some kind of ride attraction. The corridor widened into an underwater cave with a large portion having breathable air. I didn't see the Ult, but there was Lomasr, he stood there with a smiling face and waved his arm. That he was Rhauran I only registered periferal. He said this world was his home after all. "Glad ypu could come, Captaim. The chief and the others are in the Rainbow chamber already." I fully emerged from the water, Suit changed my footwear from fins, back to my acoustomed boots and I smiled at him."The others? Some kind of surprise party?" "Yes Captain, a surprise party." He motioned towards a corridor passage and said."Ladies and Captains first." I expected to see a few of my crew next. most likely I wasn't the only one enjoying a waterworld. I didn't pay much attention and only noticed the metal strip that crossed the floor as I had stepped over it. Suit said with great alarm in his voice."Captain we are no longer on Deep Blue. Unbable to determine the excact location." --""-- Rex Schwartz, carefuylly unrolled the document. He was wearing a hermetic sealed suit with its own air supply as there was not a micron speck of dust inside this near vacuum chamber. One of his newest employees, had no need for air, but it too wore a similsr suit, to keep the room clean and fcilitate communication, said."This document is significant for what reason, Rex?" "This is the only copy of the Prophecy of Before and Yet to come outside of Coven." The mega tycoon diod not take his eyes from the yellowish thing before him. "This is the ultimate antique so to speak. As it was written before this very universe begun to exist." "But this is not why the Assembly was attacked by these dastardly terrorists so we could obtain it, right?" Rex smile was cold and carried about as much genuine emotion as an ice cube."These fools will be hunted and their little resistance on Gore II will now nbe stomped out with Union precission. If they are good they will also uncover a Freon enclave and their involvement." He did look up for a moment."But no that was not the main reason." If a Seenian Special Forces android could have ever loved anything then it would have been Rex Schwartz. This immortal on the outside human-appearing man was so utterly purposefully evil, Balthasar was utterly dedicated to this man, who would have made a perfect android. Rex said."Nothing of a previous Universe is allowed to exist in its successor universe. So this prophecy was taken to a Nether world and transferred upon a piece of skin, some claim it to be demon skin. He brushed his hand over the burnt looking symbols." A Scholar with great wisdom and abilities supposedly overheard the conversation of GOD with the spirit of the Universe and he wrote it all down.It is a set of predictions made by an entity known as the Seer , from the same Pre cursor universe the Coven originated. This Prophecy foretells the events of the Return of the Dark One and speaks about the Decision the Dark One has to make." "I have heard about this legend." The android said."It was ancient and known to many even before the rise of the coven. The Queen and her son were searching for this power." "Indeed, Balthazar. I believe, the Guardian of Earth made a number of humans immortal to prepare for this event." "But you are not preparing humankind, but yourself?" "I believe I know the vessel, the human body the Dark One incarnates and I believe I will be a viable alternative for that Omnipotent power cosmic ." --""-- The corridor behind me, had disappeared and was replaced by a solid wall of rock. This was not the first time I traveled this way, I traversed space from Witchita to Planet Place in Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson Category:Fragments